


Universe in Your Eyes

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi Subin penasaran apakah ia akan meledak bila suatu hari Sejun menggandeng tangannya saat jalan berdampingan, atau memberinya kecupan di pipi usai mengantarnya pulang.(Cupudari mana? Subin juga punya momen terpanah — dan meski tak selalu tahu caranya, ia diam-diam begitu ingin meluapkan bulir-bulir cinta. )
Relationships: Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Kudos: 3





	Universe in Your Eyes

Meski orang-orang terdekat menjulukinya bocah menggemaskan, sekaligus menjadikannya sasaran empuk untuk digoda habis-habisan, Subin tidak pernah suka dibilang tidak tahu apa-apa atau payah dalam membaca situasi. _Please_. Ia sudah berusia legal, sudah menjadi saksi asam manis kehidupan sekolah dan perguruan tinggi, juga menyimpan bank informasi yang cukup sebagai bekal bertahan diri, jauh dari pantauan keluarga.

Mungkin ada beberapa hal baru yang perlu ia pelajari dan biasakan, semisal memasak dengan porsi cukup banyak, membenahi saluran air yang bocor, kerja _part time_ sebagai pelayan kafe, atau sesederhana mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa benda-benda di apartemen kecilnya (karena di rumah, Bunda yang mengeceknya secara berkala) — tapi bukannya semua orang dewasa juga melalui proses serupa? Proses pembelajaran yang tiada habisnya? Tidak perlu bawa-bawa penguasaan teknis untuk melabeli orang ' _cupu_ ', apalagi untuk hal-hal klasik yang teknisnya tidak terikat aturan khusus: persahabatan dan percintaan.

 _Haha_. Yup. Subin akan tersinggung bila terang-terangan dianggap polos dan tak sadar ada dinamika yang _berubah_ di sekitarnya. Ia paham bagaimana rasanya jadi obat nyamuk ketika sekelompok dengan dua kawan yang saling menaruh hati, ia pernah dituduh jadi 'orang ketiga' hanya karena diminta mengajari kawan sekelas oleh gurunya dulu, ia juga pernah terlibat cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan sejak masih sekolah menengah. Sungguh, tidak sulit untuk mendeteksi alasan di balik senyum cerah, pipi yang memerah, gestur ragu — atau sebaliknya, nada meninggi, tatapan tajam, dan pilihan kata yang mengeras dari mereka yang ia kenal dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Oh, jadi kamu bisa sadar kalau ada yang suka sama kamu?" sekali Yeonjun bertanya dengan mata terbelalak, Subin langsung menarik pipinya.

" _Haish_ , tentu saja!"

 _Mana orangnya juga tidak berniat menutup-nutupi._ Ingin Subin melanjutkan kalimat, namun ia tahan dengan alasan tidak mau terdengar terlalu percaya diri. Malu juga kalau nanti Yeonjun balik bertanya tentang sinyal ketertarikan yang ditunjukkan padanya secara terang-terangan. Masa ia harus membeberkan apa saja yang terjadi tiga bulan terakhir? Bahwa Im Sejun — rekan kerja _part time_ yang kebetulan adalah tetangga Yeonjun, sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya makan bersama dan menawarinya antar jemput ke kampus? Bahwa pemuda yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu sering memujinya tanpa konteks? Memang belum sampai taraf mengumbar kata _sayang_ , tapi bahasa tubuh Sejun begitu mencolok, sampai-sampai Subin kadang merasa bersalah sudah menerima kebaikan (dengan maksud terselubungnya) tanpa respons tertentu. 

…

"Hmm … baguslah. Kupikir kamu nggak peduli sama hal-hal semacam itu," Yeonjun memelankan suaranya sebelum menambahkan, "dan lanjut aja nge- _friendzone_ semua orang."

"Kamu ngajak berantem?" sambil tersenyum simpul, Subin kembali menarik pipi Yeonjun — kali ini lebih keras — sampai membuat kawan sekelasnya di kampus itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Sebenarnya Yeonjun bukan tergolong yang suka menganggapnya polos seperti anak kecil. Mereka cukup dekat untuk saling berbagi cerita tentang keseharian, termasuk rahasia yang belum pernah diungkap ke siapapun. Di satu sisi, Subin rasa tak ada gunanya menutup-nutupi kalau ia diperlakukan spesial oleh Sejun, toh Yeonjun pernah melihat mereka berinteraksi di kafe. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak siap kalau-kalau Yeonjun menanyakan detail hubungan mereka. Memikirkannya saja membuat pipi Subin memanas. Mengapa juga ia mengiyakan ajakan Yeonjun untuk main dan menginap di apartemennya? Kalau di sesi curhat begini Yeonjun mendengar pengakuan sensasional dan langsung mengadukannya ke sebelah bagaimana? atau kemungkinan yang tak kalah buruk: Sejun datang ke tempat Yeonjun untuk bertamu tanpa aba-aba.

_No._

Bukan berarti ia bakal grogi. Ia — ia rasa ia cukup handal mengendalikan gejolak dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Hei," Yeonjun menatap Subin lekat-lekat sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengambil toples berisi kukis di lemari. "sudah berapa lama Kak Sejun _pdkt_ sama kamu?"

"Tiga bulan, mungkin." Subin menghitungnya sejak Sejun mengajaknya membeli kado ulang tahun untuk bos mereka. Ia tak tahu apakah — _uh_ , Sejun sudah lama menaruh perhatian padanya, atau mulai melihatnya dengan sudut pandang berbeda setelah menghabiskan waktu seharian memilih kado. Yang jelas, setelah hari itu, Sejun tak pernah absen mengajaknya mengobrol di tengah istirahat, juga menawarkan agenda jalan berdua di akhir minggu. Subin tidak selalu mengiyakan tawarannya, karena ia masih mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang memiliki tanggungan tugas. Namun Subin cukup tanggap untuk mendeteksi bahwa ia menerima perlakuan khusus lewat momen terbatas yang mereka habiskan bersama. 

"Hmm." Sambil mengunyah kukis, Yeonjun nampak sedang mengolah informasi di kepala. Tak lama, ia menunjuk ke arah Subin dengan pertanyaan _to the point_ , "Lama juga ya. Nggak ada niatan buat memperjelas hubungan?"

 _Kan._ Subin menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan, lalu mengurut dahinya sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Aku nggak maksa kamu buat balas perasaannya, lho. Kalau kamu nggak suka, atau suka tapi nggak minat diajak komitmen, ya bilang. Kalau kamu diem dan iya-iya aja diajak ini-itu, dia bakal mikir kamu lelet nangkap kode … atau kamunya tarik ulur ngasih harapan." Ceramah Yeonjun terdengar dramatis, tapi Subin paham Yeonjun tidak sedang bercanda. Korban _php_ tak mungkin bahas topik _pdkt_ dengan asal-asalan. Terlepas dari popularitasnya di kampus, Yeonjun tahu betul rasanya digantung gebetan.

"Awas kalau kamu tiba-tiba balik suka pas orangnya udah hilang rasa."

"Aku udah suka orangnya, kok. Nggak usah khawatir."

"H—hah?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu sudah suka orangnya … kamu suka Kak Sejun?"

 _Hah?_ Subin termangu sejenak. Setelah mengingat apa yang barusan ia katakan pada Yeonjun, mukanya mendadak jadi merah padam. Rasanya ia ingin lari dan sembunyi di kamar mandi, tapi ini rumah orang. Beginilah Bunda, bila anak terlalu banyak berkilah soal perasaan, tinggal menunggu saja detik-detik menuju keceplosan.

Yeonjun awalnya juga ikut bingung, tapi dalam hitungan detik ia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai hampir menggulingkan toples kukisnya. Di sela-sela tawa ia berucap terpatah-patah, "B-bentar … haha … aku harus laporan ke sebelah."

"Choi Yeonjun!!!" geram Subin, dengan kondisi muka masih memerah dan menjalar ke mana-mana. Ia tak bisa mengelak dan berteriak _"Aku cuma suka orangnya dalam artian platonik!"_ karena kenyataannya, ia kadung _baper._ Ia tak bisa memungkiri kalau sikap Sejun padanya manis — terlalu manis untuk diabaikan. Bagaimana Subin tidak luluh bila Sejun mendengarkan ceritanya tentang perkuliahan sambil tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengelus-ngelus kepalanya bila ia mengaku sedang kangen rumah? Bagaimana Subin tidak berdebar-debar bila Sejun memencet hidungnya dan berujar, _"Kamu lucu banget"_ , padahal Subin cuma diam mengerutkan kening sambil menonton adegan ciuman di teve yang terpasang di dinding kafe?

Tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa, tapi Subin penasaran apakah ia akan meledak bila suatu hari Sejun menggandeng tangannya saat jalan berdampingan, atau memberinya kecupan di pipi usai mengantarnya pulang.

( _Cupu dari mana? Subin juga punya momen terpanah — dan meski tak selalu tahu caranya, ia diam-diam begitu ingin meluapkan bulir-bulir cinta._ )

"Jadi aku habis denger sesuatu."

"Denger apa? _Dynamite_ -nya BTS? Aku juga udah denger," ujar Subin, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap meja dan menata kursi dalam ruangan. Ia tahu Sejun menghampirinya bukan tanpa alasan. Yeonjun — _that little shit_ , pasti sudah membagikan _spoiler_ yang tak sengaja Subin beberkan kapan hari. Tidak, ia tidak akan marah kalau itu benar terjadi. Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengakui dengan gagah berani. Walau sejujurnya, ia masih tak yakin bisa membangun komitmen jangka panjang dengan seseorang.

"Bukan itu, haha." Sejun menggeret salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Sekilas ia memberi kode pada Subin untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya, tapi Subin pura-pura tidak lihat. Ia malah beranjak ke meja sebelah, sambil bersiul-siul asal. Dalam hati ia mengomel, _"Iya sih … cepat atau lambat harus mengakui, tapi masa harus di kafe juga? Di siang bolong begini?"_

"Subin, kamu sayang sama Bos nggak?"

… _Gimana?_

Apa Subin terlalu buru-buru ambil kesimpulan? Mengapa Sejun tiba-tiba tanya soal sayang bos? Tentu saja Subin sayang pada Chorong. Beliau bos terbaik yang Subin temui setelah berulang kali pindah tempat kerja sampingan. Beliau paham keadaan setiap karyawan, selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menyapa dan melempar candaan. Juga memiliki arahan yang jelas dan tak ragu mengevaluasi hal sekecil apapun. Sosoknya begitu teduh dan bijak hingga Subin menganggapnya seperti kakak sendiri.

"Sayang, lah. Kalau nggak sayang udah lama aku pindah dari sini."

"Begitu … sayangnya sebanyak apa?"

Subin menaikkan sebelah alis. Sejun memang kadang memiliki pola pikir dan cara bicara yang unik. Sekilas ia seperti berceloteh asal, tapi secara halus, ia bisa menggiring arah percakapannya dengan orang lain ke arah yang lebih serius. Beberapa orang yang mengenal Sejun lebih lama dari Subin seperti Byungchan, atau Yeonjun — beberapa kali menyampaikan kalau Sejun sebenarnya orang yang pemikir. Untuk sesuatu yang penting, ia tidak pernah sembarangan bertindak, juga sembarangan memutuskan sesuatu, termasuk ke mana hatinya ditambatkan ( _Disclaimer_ : Ini Yeonjun yang bilang, ya).

"Maksudnya apa tanya gitu?" daripada menebak-nebak dan pusing sendiri, Subin pun langsung bertanya.

"Aku sedang cari perumpamaan yang bagus, bantu aku," jelas Sejun dengan senyum lebar. Subin masih menghindari tatapannya, kali ini pura-pura melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah menanti kedatangan pelanggan. Padahal kafe ditutup sementara untuk umum karena ada yang reservasi penuh sore nanti.

"Perumpamaan ya … sayangku pada Kak Chorong sebanyak bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di padang rumput."

"Padang rumput mana? Butuhnya yang kelihatan jelas, Sub."

Kalau suasana hati Subin sedang buruk, ia pasti sudah mementung Sejun dengan kemoceng, atau membekap mukanya dengan lap. Untung kali ini ia masih sabar mengikuti permainan apapun yang diinisiasi Sejun.

"Baiklah, ganti sebanyak bunga-bunga yang ada di _flower shop_ sebelah."

Sejun nampak puas dengan jawaban Subin. _Flower shop_ yang ada di samping kafe memang tergolong besar. Koleksinya bermacam-macam dan ditata dengan sangat cantik, Subin beberapa kali masuk ke dalamnya dan tetap terpesona. Sekali waktu ia pernah mendapati Sejun membeli sebuket bunga mahal, katanya sih untuk seseorang yang spesial — Subin langsung berpikir buket bunga tersebut adalah kado untuk keluarga atau teman dekatnya (karena ia merasa tidak punya hak untuk cemburu).

"Oke, kalau sayangmu ke Yeonjun sebanyak apa?"

"Sebanyak kaki kursi dan meja di kafe ini," jawab Subin sekenanya. Ia tidak mau muluk-muluk jawab sebanyak awan yang ada di atas sana meski ya, keberadaan Yeonjun amat penting baginya. Sedikit di atas kawan-kawan lain yang membuat hidupnya di kampus tidak monoton.

"Sayang sebagai temen?"

…

Apaan, sih …

"Memang sayang sebagai apa lagi?"

"Gebetan?"

Subin hampir tersandung kaki sendiri kalau ia tidak segera pegangan pada salah satu sandaran kursi. Masa Sejun menganggap Yeonjun gebetan Subin? Karena Subin sering main bareng Yeonjun dan menginap di apartemennya? _Ngaco_ ah, mereka dekat karena sekelas terus sejak zaman mahasiswa baru sampai sekarang, dan pernah setahun sekamar di asrama. Bicara soal gebetan, jelas-jelas Subin tertariknya dengan—

"Nggak lah. Gebetanku bukan dia."

"Oh iya. Gebetanmu kan aku," celetuk Sejun sambil menunjuk lesung pipit di pipinya.

"Kata siapa?" Subin berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar. Juga menahan agar mukanya tidak tiba-tiba memerah, walau sepertinya gagal total. Ia bisa melihat senyum Sejun, dan tangannya yang perlahan terulur ke depan, meraih pergelangan tangannya yang masih menggenggam lap.

"Nggak tahu. Tergantung sebanyak apa sayangmu padaku."

"…."

Ya ampun. Subin menelan ludah. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dan angin-anginan. Mana yang katanya mau mengaku dengan gagah berani? Mana yang katanya tidak suka dibilang polos dan cupu?

"Sayangku ke Kakak sebanyak bintang di langit. Coba cek deh."

"Mana ada bintang siang-siang bolong begini." Sejun terkekeh geli. Tangannya menanggalkan lap dari genggaman Subin dan bergerak mengisi ruang-ruang jemari. 

"Oh, nggak ada ya? Kupikir cuma nggak kelihatan." Tidak ada yang mengira Subin bakal bergerak maju sampai jarak di antara wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Namun karena langkah pertama sudah ia ambil, ia harus melanjutkan langkah berikutnya tanpa ragu lagi.

"Atau, bintang-bintangnya pindah ke mata Kak Sejun."

…

"Mataku … berbintang? Pusing dong."

"Kak … plis …."

Subin meraih kedua pipi Sejun dan bergumam pelan. "Pulang dari sini ke apartemenku ya, ada yang mau kuceritain. _Banyak banget._ "

"Cerita aja? Nggak berbuat yang lain-lain?"

"Bodo amat, Kak …"

**— end.**


End file.
